Putain d'écharpe
by Leylou97
Summary: Tout va pour le mieux, tout est normal mais voilà... une enquete, une vengeance et une piece en moins... Deux lits pour une personne ça peut aller en revanche un lit pour deux personnes ... ça à des repercutions... Il parait... /Ah bon ?/ Tait-toi tu gache tout !
1. Chapter 1 : C'est une bonne journée

John était assis à son bureau, il écoutait Mme Gavrioche se plaindre de ses diarrhées matinales... Et il semblerait qu'elle avait décidé de ne rien lui épargner sur les détails. Il remercia intérieurement le Seigneur de ne pas avoir prit de pause pour son repas ce midi, il aurait tout rendu à ce moment. La vieille femme de 67 ans allait simplement devoir porter des couches et ralentir sa consommation abusive d'alcool et arrêter de voler ces pastilles qu'elle trouve si agréable au gout à son fils.

John s'étonna lui même de ses constatations, Sherlock commençait à déteindre sur lui. S'il était là, il lui ferait remarquer d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il aurait pu déduit bien plus, qu'il n'avait fait que gratter la surface. Alors il lui exposerait la vie de la vieille femme qui le giflerait, lui jetterait un regard noir avant de partir sans payer après avoir essayé de voler une quelconque babiole "discrètement" dans le cabinet en jurant haut et fort qu'elle ne reviendrais plus. Et peut-être que ce serait mieux que de devoir l'écouter raconter ses mésaventures. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin finit, il lui tendit un sourire poli -et faux-, ce qu'il ne tenta pas de dissimuler et lui donna son verdict. La vielle dame parut outrée et se vexa mais ne lança pas d'invective, elle ordonna qu'il lui prescrive un médicament mais il refusa gentiment et la mit à la porte après avoir réclamé le paiement et refusé de lui faire "une ristourne". Après avoir reçut Mlle. Amande, Mr. Jude, Mme. Carpet et son fils et Mr. Trench, il souhaita poliment une bonne nuit à Sarah et son nouveau petit ami, un interne des urgences : Anthony. Et il put enfin rentrer chez lui.

Arrivé devant la grande porte noire aux chiffres dorés, il était épuisé. Le chauffeur avait été particulièrement bavard et il s'était presque fait éjecté du taxi lorsqu'à un feu rouge un homme 'pressé' avait ouvert la porte pour le tirer du taxi. Etant à un peu plus d'un kilomètre de la maison, il s'était contenté de soupirer et était partit, ce salaud n'aurait qu'à payer sa course, après tout c'était toujours ça d'économisé. Il monta les marches en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Mme Hudson pouvait se montrer bien plus bavarde que le chauffeur. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, écouta quelques secondes l'air de violon qui flottait dans la pièce, il caressa le bois sombre. Qu'allait-t-il pouvoir découvrir de si horrible cette fois ? Sherlock était capable de tout. Il poussa lentement la porte et souri en le voyant près du feu. Septembre était très froid cette année mais le docteur savait pertinemment que s'il n'avait pas allumé le feu ce matin avant de partir et si la logeuse ne l'avait pas alimenté pendant la journée, le détective serait resté dans le froid. Il ne s'arrêta pas de jouer, il jeta juste un coup +d'œil et se reconcentra sur le feu. L'espace d'un instant, John aurait aimé être dans sa tête pour savoir à quoi il pensait, comment il pensait et peut-être... à qui il pensait ? Il se ravisa, ce devait être dur, très dur de penser comme Sherlock, nul doute que l'ancien soldat qu'il était deviendrait simplement fou. Il posa son manteau dans l'entrée sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, Sherlock avait déjà tout déduis de sa journée la seconde précédant. Il fit deux tasses de thé en posa une près de Sherlock, but la sienne en observant le feu, se délectant de chaque note, elles voguaient au rythme des flammes. La mélodie l'apaisa et tout le stress accumulé dans la journée sembla bruler dans la cheminé : calciné par une flamme et porté au loin par une note particulièrement douce. Puis il souhaita une bonne nuit à Sherlock avant d'aller se coucher, pas de repas pour aujourd'hui.

John se réveilla en sursaut avec une étrange impression de béatitude, il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar cette nuit...mais aucun rêve non plus. Il ne s'en plaint pas et se leva, il ne se serait pas rendormit et il était déjà neuf heures et demi, heureusement que c'était un dimanche. Il se souvint de la veille et de la mélodie de Sherlock, il se souvint la douceur de ses draps et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, décidant que ce serait une bonne journée. Il sifflotait presque en préparant le repas. Sherlock était sortit de sa chambre, enveloppé dans son drap. Il tenta de chiper un morceau de bacon mais reçu un coup de cuiller en bois sur les doigts.

"- Hey ! fit-il avec son air indigné,

John sourit et lui jeta un regard de travers,

- Vas enfiler quelque chose, quand tu reviendras tu pourras –devras, je dirais même- manger.

Il grogna un peu puis s'exécuta, John avait appris à jouer à la maman avec ce grand enfant boudeur et avait fini par accepter ce rôle. Lorsqu'il ressortit de sa chambre, John fut presque surprit, il avait un jean et un tee-shirt gris manche courte, col en V, le mettant parfaitement en valeur. Le docteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en notant la paire de chaussette bleue qu'il portait... assortit à l'écharpe... Putain d'écharpe.

Le détective haussa un sourcil et John réapprit à s'exprimer.

- Sherlock... d'où viens ce soudain revirement ? Je ne te vois jamais qu'en pyjama ou dans tes costumes sur mesure -et dans ton drap c'est vrai !

Le brun se contenta de pencher la tète sur le coté en faisant la moue et d'hausser les épaules,

- Je fais bien ce que je veux...

-Oui... Oui, oui tu as tout à fais raison, c'est, c'est juste que ça te change.

Gêné John laissa s'échapper comme pour une excuse :

- Ça te va bien c'est tout...

Une odeur de cramé envahis la pièce et John poussa un petit cri avant de se précipiter vers ses poêles,

- L'omelette !

Sherlock en profita pour reprendre consistance et mettre en place son masque d'indifférence. La question de John était réelle et il n'avait pas -encore- la réponse. Il s'assit devant la télévision alors que le blond s'activait à tout remettre en ordre, évitant soigneusement les expériences et ce qui a -ou aurait- été utilisé pour. Il prit la cuillère rouge.

- Non ! Pas celle la John.

L'autre, surpris, fit tomber la dite cuillère. Il ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque attention de la part de son colocataire.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai...

- Non. Non, attends, je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Non, tu ne veux pas savoir."

En effet, il ne voulait pas savoir que Sherlock avait utilisée celle ci pour ôter le globe oculaire d'un chat. Il se tut et pris un toast beurré et un morceau d'omelette ayant échappé au massacre. John était heureux de le voir manger un peu et fit de même. La journée se passa banalement, mais John se sentait toujours un peu désorienté lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur les vêtements de Sherlock. Il grogna un peu en le voyant continuer une de ses expériences douteuses et laissa couler.

Il sortit se promener, le froid était mordant mais vivifiant pour lui. Il entra dans le café pour en ressortir aussitôt. Sarah était là... avec son mignon des urgences. Il se souvint de sa décision : ce serait une bonne journée. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dedans, il fit comme s'il ne les avait pas vu. Serra les dents lorsqu'elle l'interpela et se construit un faux sourire avant de se retourner. Son masque était parfait, presque aussi convaincant que ceux de Sherlock. Il serra la main au jeune homme avec humilité et s'assit a leur table sachant pertinemment comment ça allait finir : il allait tenir la chandelle. Enfin... c'était sans compter sur le détective. Il débarqua dans le café et m'informa d'une nouvelle enquête avant de glisser à Sarah que son prince avait déjà une reine et deux petites princesses. Tout en finesse bien sur. John fit semblant d'être désolé et partit en courant après Sherlock. Il le retrouvant grâce à son grand manteau noir et son écharpe bleue perdue au milieu de la foule... Putain d'écharpe. Il le rejoint et se laissa entrainer dans le taxi jusqu'a la scène de crime. Arrivé là-bas, Sherlock, comme à son habitude lança quelques piques à Anderson, puis oubliant son existence tandis qu'il analysait le corps. Il en profitait pour saluer un Lestrade peu vigoureux et demander des informations sur la victime. Nul doute que Sherlock viendrait ensuite lui demander.

"-Qui est-ce ?

- May Linn Dalsan. Elle a 21 ans, va à l'université. Elle tente d'obtenir un diplôme de droit. Végétalienne. Fille unique, elle est née à Londres mais son père est Libanais et sa mère asiatique. Elle n'a pas de casier judiciaire. Aucun compagnon mais une colocataire. Et ses parents nous ont donné l'adresse de son ex-petit ami. J'ai envoyé deux hommes le chercher il devrait être au poste en ce moment.

- Arme du crime ?

- Un petit pistolet de poche, la balistique nous dira si la balle correspond. Anderson pense à un suicide, et j'imagine que notre détective préféré va le contredire... à raison.

- je pense aussi... Je vais voir où il en est."

Sherlock virevoltait autour de la victime ouvrant et refermant frénétiquement sa loupe de poche. Il me jeta un bref regard et fit signe à l'autre d'approcher.

"- Alors ?

Il lui répéta ce que le DI lui avait dit observant la grimace se former à l'énonciation de la théorie d'Anderson.

- Le jour où son raisonnement sera juste, c'est que la fin du monde sera proche.

Un petit sourire passa sur le visage de John et en miroir sur celui de Sherlock

- Maintenant dit moi ce que tu vois, ce cas est d'une banalité...

- Hum... Elle était anxieuse, ses ongles sont rongés, elle sent le tabac mais il n'y as pas de cendrier, elle ne fumait pas. C'est donc son agresseur. Il y a des traces de luttes. Elle n'a pas de maquillage, pourtant il y en a dans sa salle de bain, la mort remonte à 8 heure ce matin. Elle se droguait, elle a des marques de piqures sur le bras. Pas de photo de sa famille mais beaucoup de sa colocataire et elle. Elles sont très proches...

- Tu y es presque.

- Trop proches, elles sont ensemble, si May Linn était angoissée c'est qu'elle devait en parler à ses parents et son coming-out risque de ne pas leur plaire. Mais ce ne sont pas ses parents qui l'ont tué, fille unique. Ce n'est pas la petite amie, ce serait un crime passionnel hors, la c'est un crime froid, une seule balle dans la tête.

- Bien, très bien.

- Mais la je sèche Sherlock.

- Tu étais très proche John, c'est bien un homicide. Tu as vue le concierge : un homme dur et froid, homophobe et raciste.

- Comment tu...

- Tu connais l'officier Ravi, il est d'origines africaine, le concierge la fusillé du regard et ça avec tout les autres qui semblent avoir des origines maghrébines, asiatiques etc...

- Et pour l'homophobie.

- Pour commencer, elle a les yeux fermer, c'est lui qui les a fermés en bon chrétien : il a une croix a l'entrée de son bureau, et un cendrier sur son bureau, même tabac à l'odeur mais je peux me tromper, pour l'homophobie donc, tu dois avouer qu'aucun de nous deux ne semble avoir d'autres origines que Londonienne ?

- Faux j'ai...

- Des racines espagnoles mais je te jure que pour des gens simple comme lui ça ne se vois pas.

- ...

- Enfin bref, tu as souvent remarqué qu'on nous prends pour un couple, et il ne fait pas exception, si tu avais tendu l'oreille tu aurais clairement entendu, je cite "encore des putains de pédé..."

- Mais je ne suis pas...

- Tu n'es pas gay je sais.

- Sherlock tu pourrais...

- Arrêter de t'interrompre pour finir tes phrases ? non, j'aime bien t'énerver.

Il poussa un long soupir et se leva,

- Oui, tu as raison, allons prévenir Lestrade que l'enquête est bouclée."

John sourit, ce serait une bonne journée, il suivit Sherlock et au final se rendit compte que c'était plutôt amusant de voir que le détective le connaissait assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de finir ses phrases pour être compris.

Anderson fut une fois de plus traité d'imbécile, Donovan y échappa cette fois, elle semblait plus raisonnable depuis qu'elle avait rompue sa liaison avec Anderson. C'est que Sherlock avait raison : son idiotie était transmissible et elle était exposée à un trop fort taux d'imbécilité à chaque contact. Lestrade arrêta le concierge. L'ex fut relâché et les condoléances données aux parents et à la petite amie qui leur avoua tout. La jeune fille s'était inquiété pour rien les parents soutinrent leur brève _belle-fille_ et étant orpheline, ils "l'adoptèrent" en quelques sorte. C'était vraiment un cas très banal. Mais Sherlock avait brillé une fois encore. Et John se sentait fier pour lui. Dans le taxi de retour, il commença à réfléchir au titre de son futur article.

"- Tu t'améliore.

La voix grave du détective le tira de sa réflexion.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais que tu t'améliorais de jour en jour. Bien sûr tu n'atteindras pas mon niveau mais je suis fier de toi.

- Euh.. merci, je suppose. "

Il hocha la tête. Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence, on pouvait presque entendre John réfléchir, arrivés à l'appartement, il leur prépara du thé et se mit à l'écriture de son article, Sherlock soupira devant le nom donné "Le concierge chrétien". Il avait fait mieux. John se rendit compte que Sherlock s'était changé, avant de partir pour l'enquête, il avait pris le temps d'enlever son jean et d'enfiler un costume trois pièces. Et comme toujours son long manteau noir et son écharpe bleue... Putain d'écharpe. Une part de lui fut un peu déçue, mais il repoussa aussitôt ce sentiment, il n'avait aucune raison de ressentir ça. Le détective était allongé sur le canapé, et il réfléchissait à Dieu sait quoi, mais cela semblait très important. Et sans savoir pourquoi, John sentit une légère différence dans son expression, peut-être ce pli un peu soucieux sur son front, ou ce tic nerveux qui agitait sa joue.

"- Ca va Sherlock ? "

Il avait posé la question sans attendre de réponse mais le détective se tourna vivement au son de sa voix.

"- Euh. Oui. Pourquoi ? "

John était tout simplement abasourdi. Pour une fois qu'il n'attendait pas trois heures -au sens propre- pour avoir une réponse, voilà qu'en plus, il avait une question. Bon on était loin de la phrase complète avec sujet-verbe-complément mais de la part de Sherlock... Il s'ébroua, tant mieux après tout.

"- Et bien, tu n'as pas l'air bien et ... "

Il pensa ajouter "et tu ne m'as pas ignoré" mais rattrapa les mots sur le bout de sa langue pour les remplacer par des mots plus doux.

"-... et je m'inquiète pour toi. "

Le détective avait certes entendu cette hésitation et deviné son erreur mais ne s'en formalisa pas et hocha la tête.

"- Je dois réfléchir à certaines choses.

- Quoi ?

-...

- Bien, tu vas manger ce soir ? "

Il s'attendait une fois de plus à un refus mais allant de surprise en surprise à peine fut-il levé,

"- Oui, s'il te plait. "

Là, John dut se rassoir. Est-ce que Sherlock venait d'accepter de manger de son propre chef ? Est-ce qu'il a bien dit "S'il te plait" ? Le médecin se leva vivement et plaqua une main sur le front pale de l'autre, avec ce temps...

"- Non, je n'ai pas de fièvre. "

Voilà qu'il était réactif, un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond. Pour lui c'était juste Noël ! Il courut à la cuisine et tenta de faire un bon repas avec ce qu'il restait dans le fond des placards... Après une demi-heure de recherche, il ne trouva rien qui ne soit pas périmé d'au moins deux mois. Il se résigna à commander. Il prit son téléphone et demanda au brun toujours allongé.

"- Chinois ?

- Hmmm... Français ?

- Italien ?

- Italien. "

Et un quart d'heure plus tard Angelo leur faisait livrer la moitié des cuisines. Au moins, ils avaient à manger pour la semaine. John dégagea une étagère dans le congélateur, et y mit quelques boites de nourriture enveloppés dans du papier cellophane. C'était une petite sécurité en plus. Ils mangèrent tranquillement devint un film d'action, et Sherlock s'endormit... décidément, pour John, c'était vraiment une bonne journée, il devrait prendre plus souvent ce genre de résolution !


	2. Chapter 2 : La journée n'est pas finie

Mais la journée n'était pas finie. A peine, fut-il monté se coucher après avoir déposée une couette sur les épaules de Sherlock, qu'une immense détonation résonna dans tout l'appartement.

John fit un bon monumental, il se battit pendant deux bonnes minutes avec ses draps et finit par terre pour en sortir plus ou moins vainqueur, il se précipita dans le salon vêtu d'un simple maillot blanc et d'un caleçon rouge.

Il vérifia l'état de Sherlock, tout allait bien, il semblait juste surpris et encore dans les vapes du sommeil. Il n'y avait rien dans la cuisine, ce n'était pas une des expériences de Sherlock, le frigo était toujours aussi sanglant.

Une panique envahit le ventre de John, il se précipita chez , et là... il frémit d'horreur en découvrant le plâtre qui jonchait le sol, les volutes noires qui s'échappaient de la porte en lambeaux et les murs tachés de noir, il remonta en vitesse et dit au détective -bien réveillé cette fois-ci mais semblant ébahit à la vue de la tenue très légère du médecin- d'appeler la police et l'ambulance. Il enfila rapidement quelque chose de décent, chercha un foulard, n'en trouva pas, il attrapa sa trousse de secours, espérant qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin et redescendit en bas, il trouva l'écharpe de Sherlock... Putain d'écharpe. Elle serait parfaite, il l'enveloppa autours de son visage et entra dans l'appartement après avoir vérifié que Sherlock était bien en train de suivre ses indication. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il poussa un petit cri outré : surement a cause du vol de l'étoffe.

Il fouilla dans les décombre mais ne vit aucun signe de la vieille dame. Il alla dans la cuisine, elle n'y était pas non plus mais c'est surement de là que venait l'explosion. Il entra dans la salle de bain qui était mystérieusement épargné.

Il y découvrit une presque intacte, en position fœtale dans la baignoire. Elle avait quelques cheveux brulés, ainsi que certaines parties de sa robe de chambre, des marques de suie et les joues couvertes de larmes. Elle était inconsciente aussi la porta t-il jusqu'à la sortie. Son pouls était très faible, mais sa respiration était assez régulière et elle n'avait aucun traumatisme visible ou interne d'après ses observations, dix minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arriva. Le Yard s'est déplacé et quelle surprise ! C'était une bombe.

Il était 22h45. Et la journée n'était pas finie. Après quelques minutes, Sherlock mit en action ses incroyables talents et dénicha l'endroit où se trouvait le poseur de bombe et son mobile. Le docteur était pétrifié, il observait la façade dévastée. Aussi n'entendit-il pas Sherlock se rapprocher et sursauta lorsqu'il prit la parole 

"- Nous étions ciblé John...  
Ce dernier poussa un long soupir.  
- Mais merde Sherlock. Elle aurait pu mourir.  
- Je sais. Dis-toi qu'elle va bien.  
- Il faut que l'on déménage ou bien elle.  
- Non.  
- Mais Sherlock elle...  
- Elle n'est pas en sureté, je sais. Mais où qu'elle aille, elle ne le sera pas. Mais tu as sans doute un peu raison, le temps que je mette derrière les barreaux ce malade, il faudrait qu'elle aille chez sa sœur.  
Il soupira encore.  
- Tu...  
- Oui j'ai une piste, non, je ne sais pas qui. Oui, j'ai le mobile, non, tu ne veux pas savoir, oui ce devrait être résolu assez rapidement. Ce poseur de bombe est loin d'être Moriarty. "

John frissonna à l'énonciation du criminel consultant, il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur aigre qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait tenté de le bloquer pour sauver Sherlock, il pouvait encore se souvenir du poids de la bombe, de l'angoisse qui montait et de la chaleur dut à l'anorak. Depuis, il n'y avait pas eut de nouvelles du criminel et même si John angoissait à l'idée d'un potentiel retour, il se disait vraiment que c'était tant mieux, où qu'il soit, qu'il y reste !  
Il sentit l'étoffe glisser autour de son cou, il sursauta. Sherlock était entrain de tirer dessus pour la récupérer. Le docteur se retint de lever la main pour la garder et ressentit un froid soudain lorsque sa gorge fut mise à nue et une petite pointe de déception.  
"- C'est MON écharpe, John. "  
Putain d'écharpe.  
"- Je sais désolé, j'aurais du te demander mais dans la précipitation... "  
Le détective hocha la tête et l'enfila autours de son propre cou. Tout deux en pyjama dans la rue, heureusement que John avait pris le temps de mettre un pantalon. Mais il n'oubliait pas les yeux de Sherlock, surpris et avec une pointe d'autre chose... mais quoi ? Il se dit que ce n'était pas important.  
Anderson passa devant eux en pouffant. Donovan glissa un regard appréciatif au Docteur qui ne le remarqua pas, contrairement au détective qui lui fit un regard si noir qu'elle fit tête basse et se détourna. Sherlock passa sa main inconsciemment sur son écharpe et la porta à ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de John qui s'y était imprimé. Généralement, il l'aurait immédiatement lavée mais cette fois, il n'en avait pas envie. Il relâcha vivement son écharpe lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste. Personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Mrs Hudson n'avait pas de lésion ni de graves blessures mais elle était sous le choc. Elle avait besoin de repos pour le moment. La bombe avait été posée sous sa table, lorsqu'elle l'avait découverte, elle s'était intelligemment précipité dans la salle de bain pour se mettre a l'abri. Mais le souffle de l'explosion l'avait propulsée en avant et elle avait pris un coup à la tête, la plongeant dans l'inconscience. Heureusement que Sherlock n'avait pas dormis dans sa chambre : l'explosion avait fais s'effondrer le plancher. Donc en résumé aucune perte humaine, mais il allait falloir refaire la garde robe de Sherlock. Il ne lui restait plus que son pyjama, sa robe de chambre, son tee-shirt gris, son jean, son long manteau noir et son écharpe...  
"- Sherlock, toi aussi tu aurais pu mourir ! "  
Il venait juste de s'en rendre compte, il s'était brusquement retourné vers le dit détective et l'avait agrippé par le col.  
"-Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de le mettre au bagnard deux fois plus vite que prévu. C'est compris ? "  
Sherlock avait écouté la tirade sans ciller, avec un sourire en coin. Il se pencha, pour John, il était soudainement beaucoup trop près. Le bleu métallique de ses yeux devenait brulant et sa voix grave devint suave.  
"- Si je te dis qu'elle est déjà résolue... ça te va ?  
John s'écarta pour répondre, il mit néanmoins quelques secondes pour retrouver sa parole. Décidemment, ça allait devenir une habitude.  
"- O-Oui. J'ai droit de connaitre tes déductions ? Ou tu vas les garder égoïstement jusqu'à ce que je manque de me faire tuer, et toi aussi par la même occasion ? "  
Le brun leva les yeux, faussement pensif et fit une grimace.  
"- J'avoue que jouer "l'égoiste" -comme tu l'as si bien dit- même si prudent serait plus convenable...  
- Prudent... mais oui !  
- Enfin bref, tu ne mourras pas ignorant ! Regarde tu vois cette femme au coin de la rue ?  
- Hmmhm  
- Tu ne lui trouve rien.  
- Sherlock, les sous-titres s'il te plait."  
Il souffla bruyamment avant de continuer.  
- Elle est soucieuse, elle jette des regards affolés autours d'elle, Elle ne te rappelle personne ?  
- Euh... l'agent Merry ?  
- Non... enfin si, mais cherche un peu plus. La tignasse blonde toujours échevelé, ce petit embonpoint, ce nez un peu rehaussé et ces yeux noirs enfoncés !  
- Je ne vois toujours pas, pauvre mortel que je suis.  
- Mais John ! Le concierge !  
- Ah... Le concierge.  
- Toujours pas ?  
- Toujours pas.  
- C'est sa fille.  
- Sa fille ?  
- Tu peux...  
- Arrêter de répéter la fin de tes phrases ? non, j'aime bien t'énerver.  
Content de l'avoir mouché à son propre jeu, John ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait et le détective feint l'agacement. Après avoir discrètement prévenu Lestrade, ils rattrapèrent la fille et Sherlock leur annonça au passage que son frère était dans la Berline noire au bout de la rue.  
Une fois tous les policiers sortis, Mrs. Hudson réveillée, elle allait emménager un moment dans le 221 C. Quant aux deux colocataires, il suffirait qu'ils évitent d'aller dans la chambre de Sherlock et les fondaisons seraient assez solides pour soutenir celle de John avant les réparations. Ils remontèrent dans l'appartement après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à la vieille femme. Sherlock fila sur le canapé alors que John se vautrait sur son fauteuil en soufflant bruyamment. Il était 23 h 10.  
"- Mais c'est qu'on aura eut toute la famille !  
- En effet John, il semblerait que la mauvaise graine se multiplie... pas assez vite à mon goût.  
- Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis.  
- Bien sur. "  
Le regard bleu était déjà absent, dieu sait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du détective...

/moi je sais/  
Ah bon !  
/Il reflechit/  
Ca on l'avait compris mais à quoi ?  
/Hmmm... je dois vous le dire ?/  
Ouiiii !  
/ Je sais pas.../  
Accouche !  
/ Bon ! Bon ! Il se demande pourquoi il a délibérément tenté de plaire à John et il se demande pourquoi il.../  
Pourquoi il quoi ?

Pourquoi il quoi !

HEEEEEEEY ! Et puis c'est qui d'abord ?!  
/...Biiiip...Biiiip...Biiiip/  
Elle nous a raccroché au nez ! O.o  
(désolée ceci est un petit trip de l'écrivaine)  
(Warning : ça risque de se reproduire, vous êtes prévenus.)

John allait se lever quand un sentiment d'oubli, le prit au tripes.  
"- Sherlock ?  
- Hm ? "  
Il ne sut pas trop quoi dire au début, il se sentit idiot mais automatiquement son reflexe avait été de demander l'avis du détective.  
"- Non... non, rien. Si ! En fait, si...  
- Et bien ?  
- Euh... Où vas-tu dormir ?  
- Sur le canapé.  
- Tu vas avoir des courbatures.  
- C'est pas...  
- Si, c'est possible  
- J'allais dire que ce n'est pas grave.  
- Ca l'est tout autant. Que ferait Londres si son meilleur détective consultant se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de courir après des gangsters à cause d'un simple canapé ? Ajoutez à cela qu'il ne bois ou mange jamais et vous le retrouverez incapable de bouger pendant trois jours !  
- Hmf... Bien. Ou dormirais-je sinon ? "  
Le petit John se mit à rougir comme une collégienne, il se reprit rapidement mais encore une fois la parole lui manquait cruellement.  
"- Et bien... je suppose que je peux te prêter un coté de mon lit... Vu que c'est un deux places."  
Les deux billes bleues qui se fixèrent sur lui le firent frémir et il dut baisser les yeux pour admirer le sol qui lui parut soudainement très intéressant.  
"- Tu es sûr John ?  
- Je te demanderai pas sinon...  
- Et les ragots ?  
- Justement. On ne risque pas d'en dire plus.  
- Pas faux.  
- Bon, alors ? "

Il décida d'assumer ça proposition et releva les yeux vers le détective pour lui démontrer que son offre était sérieuse. Brusquement, le brun passa de la position allongée à assise et au moment où il plongea son regard dans le sien, le détective laissa un sourire poindre sur son visage de glace. Il hocha la tête.  
"- Merci. "  
Alors là... John était complètement perdu. Est-ce que le détective venait juste d'accepter de "coucher avec lui" en quelque sorte ? Est-ce qu'il venait de trouver à son raisonnement une logique juste et valable ? Des millions de questions virevolteraient dans son crâne mais une

seule était vraiment importante pour lui. Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Bonjour les rumeurs

Hello ! C'est partie pour un troisième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. j'ai du plancher un moment car j'ai eut une grosse panne d'imagination et qu'elle est revenue puissance trois après avoir lu Oksa Pollock... mais ça partait en live à chaque fois donc je ne suis pas très satisfaite de celui-ci. Enfin, jugez par vous même :) Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Bonjour les rumeurs... **

Il était toujours assis sur son fauteuil, un peu ébahis, par sa propre initiative et par la réaction anormalement calme du détective. Il se leva, assumant sa proposition.

« - Je vais me coucher, et toi… tu n'as qu'à faire comme si c'était ta chambre.

Et il se dépêcha de rattraper.

- En revanche interdiction d'y amener tes expériences… ou le crane.

Le détective leva ses yeux de glace vers John et lui sourit avant de fermer les yeux en un acquiescement silencieux.

- Bien, merci…

Il allait monter les escaliers mais se retourna vers Sherlock. Il hésita quelques secondes puis abandonna et monta ce coucher.

3 minutes, 12 secondes et 58 nano secondes.

C'est le temps que Sherlock attendit avant de rejoindre John, lorsqu'il arriva sur le pas de la porte, le docteur dormait déjà. Il laissa tomber sa robe de chambre, l'accrocha a la porte et se glissa entre les draps. Il observa le plafond blanc pendant de longues minutes, une heure, peut-être plus, et il se concentra sur la respiration un peu sifflante de John, mais calme et bientôt, il s'endormit, plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il se réveilla en hurlant, ses vieux cauchemars ne le laissaient pas. Chaque nuit, il revivait un moment sur front. Il redoutait le moment ou il rêverait de la balle, à chaque fois, la douleur était plus cuisante que la précédente, si bien que la dernière fois, il se demanda si mourir à cause de l'intensité d'un rêve était une possibilité. Il se souvint de la veille, de l'explosion, de sa proposition, de Sherlock. Il ne l'avait pas entendu hier soir, peut-être qu'il avait décider que sa décision était trop hâtive et qu'il avait changé d'avis, il tourna la tête vers le coté opposé du lit, et là, au milieu d'un cocon de draps blanc, il vit un amas de cheveux noir et bouclés en désordre émerger des draps. Il dormais encore. Il se leva doucement, tourna le réveil qui indiquait 10h15 et prit son portable pour immortaliser l'instant. Sherlock qui faisait la grasse mâtiné, c'était un petit miracle. Il appuya sur le bouton de capture et une voix grave étouffée par les draps résonna.

- Ne rêve pas trop John, je suis réveillé depuis 6h…

Il soupira et sourit loin d'être convaincu par cette affirmation, il était même sur qu'il s'était réveillé a cause du bruit du portable qui prenait une photo.

- Tu mange ce matin ?

Sherlock baissa le draps juste à hauteur de ses yeux.

- Convainc-moi.

Il regarda Sherlock qui pouvait voir son visage passer de l'étonnement à la désespérassions puis a l'amusement.

- Te convaincre, rien que ça…

Il réfléchit un moment et viens ce poster juste devant lui, il s'accroupit pour être a sa hauteur.

- Je suppose que la menace ne sers a rien, le système de récompense, je ne peux pas te fournir un meurtre a élucider, il est hors de question que je devienne un meurtrier pour ton petit déjà'.

Sherlock allait lui rappeler l'épisode du taxi mais décida de se taire.

- Hum… Disons que je te devrais une faveur, même si a proprement parler c'est toi qui devrait m'en devoir une.

Il lui glissa un regard un biais. Et se releva.

- Hmf. C'est pas encore ça.

John sourit en entendant le ton un peu grognon de Sherlock, il ne cherchait ni plus ni moins qu'une excuse pour dire oui. Il allait passer la porte mais la voix de Sherlock l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

- Mais ! Comme je suis magnanime aujourd'hui je consent a manger, et je te laisse ta « faveur ».

Dos à Sherlock il sourit en entendant le son des draps qui se soulevaient en même temps que lui.

- Sherlock. Les draps restent dans la chambre.

Il y eut un grognement puis le bruit les draps tombant lourdement sur le sol, il décrocha la robe de chambre de la porte et l'envoya a Sherlock, il pouvait être très frileux le matin, mais pour John c'était un peu la preuve qu'il était humain. Il descendit les marches et s'activa pour préparer le repas, puis il déposa le tout sur un plateau alors que Sherlock descendait en baillant pour s'affaler sur le sofa. Il le regarda en amenant le plateau et lui mit une petite claque sur la jambe pour qu'il lui laisse de la place. Il alluma la télévision et tomba sur une chaine d'information quelconque.

- Regarde Sherlock on parle de nous.

Le détective se redressa vivement.

- Pitié, dis-moi qu'il ne nous ont pas pris en pyjamas…

Il regarda Sherlock.

- Vérifie par toi-même, ça commence juste.

En effet la présentatrice racontait à un débit effarant l'enquête du concierge, puis de l'expression et là… une image envahit l'écran. S'était un montage on avait dessinés des petits cœurs roses tout autours d'eux alors que Sherlock baissait pour lui chuchoter qu'il avait résolu l'enquête. Leurs tenues légères plus un arrêt sur image volontaire et on aurait vraiment cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, John rougit de colère et changea de chaine, il zappa 6 autres chaines qui montraient des photos ou des vidéos semblables. Il finit par trouvé une émission de télé-poubelle mais il ne pouvait ignorer les images. Il n'en voulait pas à Sherlock mais il s'en voulait à lui principalement. Le fait qu'à ce moment il avait l'écharpe du grand Sherlock Holmes n'avait certainement pas échappé aux médias et ils allaient se faire un plaisir de les représenter comme un couple. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'ils veulent non ?

Un soupir s'échappa non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête vers Sherlock.

- Désolé…

Il le regarda le détective avec compassion.

- Et pourquoi le serais-tu ? Tu n'as rien fais de mal, ce n'est pas toi qui leur a envoyé ces images.

- Non.

Il baissa les yeux un peu.

- Mais si je n'avais pas été aussi proche ils n'auraient pas..

- Foutaises Sherlock.

Il lui sourit.

- Tu te tiendrais toujours à 10 mètres de moi qu'ils trouveraient quand même quelque chose à inventer. Quand ils ont quelque chose en tête, c'est comme les Pitbulls… Ils lâchent pas.

Il soupira et mordit rageusement dans une tartine comme pour illustrer ses dire, il regarda Sherlock avec un grand sérieux… et explosa littéralement de rire, manquant de s'étouffer. Son rire était communicatif et ils se retrouvèrent vite à s'éclaffer tout les deux sans autres raisons que les nerfs. Après quelques minutes, ils reprirent contenance et finirent calmement de manger. Il regarda le ciel à travers la fenêtre et vit un beau ciel gris.

- Magnifique ! Encore du mauvais temps.

Le détective avait parler en écho à ses pensées et il sourit avant de lui répondre doucement.

- Voyons Sherlock, c'est juste qu'il fait beau plusieurs fois dans la journée.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils sans comprendre alors que John riait doucement de sa propre vanne.

- C'était une blague Sherlock.

- Oh. Je vois.

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'une manière dramatique et se leva.

- Hmf… comment je vais faire pour m'habiller ?

John sourit.

- Regarde sur le pallier.

Une fois de plus le détective fronça les sourcils et quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit une petite panière dans laquelle ses vêtements de la veille (les seuls à avoir été épargnés) étaient lavés et repassés. Il leva les yeux vers John.

- Madame Hudson ?

- Madame Hudson.

Il rit un peu.

- Et après c'est moi qui abuse de l'hospitalité de cette vieille dame.

La voix de la concernée résonna dans l'escalier.

- Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante ! Et je ne suis pas si vieille non plus garnement ! J'ai encore une bonne audition alors modérez vos propos !

Il sursauta et ses joues se pourprèrent, ce qui causa -une fois de plus- une crise de fou rire au médecin. Il reçut un regard noir et Sherlock s'excusa platement avant de la remercier vaguement. Il rentra dans l'appartement 'en prince', la tête haute, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en ignorant totalement les rires de John. Après une toilette rapide, il hésita entre la tenue cintrée et la tenue décontractée… Sans surprise il allait enfiler la première mais a dernier moment, il prit le jean et le tee-shirt. Après tout pourquoi pas.

John était toujours dans le salon à regarder le ciel un peu pensivement, il tourna la tête et vit une boule bleue sous le porte manteau. Il alla voir de quoi il s'agissait, il sourit en voyant l'étoffe, elle était simplement tombée par terre. L'écharpe de Sherlock… Putain d'écharpe.

Il fut incapable de dire un mot en voyant Sherlock, il avait beau l'avoir déjà vu dans cette tenue, il trouvait le détective étrangement mis en avantage et un brin… séduisant. Il l'observa qui, comme à son habitude pris son violon et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre alors qu'un air doux et léger s'élevait déjà dans l'appartement. John prit son ordinateur le sourire aux lèvres en tapant sur le clavier au rythme de la mélodie.

Un peu plus tard, il l'observa faire glisser la dernière note sur son archet. Et sourit en lui demandant :

- C'est toi qui l'a écrite ?

Un sourire fantôme passa sur les lèvres de Sherlock, il soupira.

- Non, c'est mon père qui l'a écrite. Ma mère lui a donné un nom : « La mélodie d'Ikaël. »

Le médecin hocha la tête en souriant un peu plus, il était rare que le détective parle de sa famille. Et d'ailleurs jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne connaissait vraiment que Mycroft et avait quelque fois entendu parler vaguement de leur mère qui trônait souvent dans leurs disputes. Il hésita un moment a demander l'histoire de cette chanson, mais il s'y refusa. Une question de plus serait une question de trop et Sherlock se renfermerait dans son mutisme.

Il vit Sherlock s'approcher de son pupitre, tourner les pages jusqu'à en trouver une vierge, et commença à écrire, au fur et a mesure, il rajoutait les notes et John, continuant son article levait parfois les yeux pour observer plus ou moins discrètement son étrange balais, une petite heure plus tard, soit à un peu plus de midi, il rejoua le morceau, en entier cette fois, la musique était entrainante et joyeuse. Une fois que la dernière note fut sortie, il écrivit le nom de la mélodie en haut de la page, il tira un léger sourire « The Reichenbach ballad. » Et il se mit a jouer des classiques comme Beethoven ou Bach

Vers une heure de l'après midi, John finit enfin son article et le posta, dix minutes plus tard, il était inondé sous les commentaires auxquelles il répondait tant bien que mal, demandant parfois l'avis de Sherlock, supprimant ceux qui étaient insultants et dont l'un venait sans aucun doute d'Anderson. Il sourit en répondant gentiment à une autre fada de Sherlock, celle-ci était toute mignonne, elle n'avait pas plus de 14 ans et demandait Sherlock en mariage. Il détourna la demande en lui disant que « malheureusement Sherlock est déjà marié… avec son travail, enfin d'après lui. Mais tu peux toujours essayer s'il divorce J »

Une fois qu'il eut décidé d'arrêter un peu il proposa un thé à Sherlock, qui accepta alors que la tasse était déjà devant lui et fumante… Et voilà la routine qui s'installait. Demain Sherlock errerait dans l'appartement en mort-vivant, s'affaler sur le canapé et attendre la prochaine étape en en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs à John.

Ce dernier profitait de ce court moment de paix, dégustant son thé en observant le feu dans l'âtre, il était fasciné par le mouvement des flammes, elles étaient rebelles, forte et dangereuses, mais pourtant si dépendantes et fragiles… Un instant il les compara à Sherlock, il leva les yeux sur ce dernier, toujours dans un état de réflexion intense, il n'y avait pourtant pas d'enquête, il avait du trouver un sujet d'expérience ou une bêtise du genre. Mieux valait de pas y penser et attendre. Il soupira et observa les très fin sur lesquels la lumière du feu faisait paraitre des ombres étranges, lui donnant un air féerique. Il s'amusa a imaginer un Sherlock fé. Avec deux ailes de libellules dans le dos, des habits verts et brun, les cheveux longs, es yeux n peu plus grands et étiré, les oreilles pointues, un peu lumineux et de 50 centimètre. Sans oublier son écharpe, la belle écharpe bleue… Putain d'écharpe…

Un petit rire lui échappa. Ce qui lui attira le regard surpris et anxieux de Sherlock.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

Il sourit gentiment en regardant le détective dans les yeux.

- Oh, rien Sherlock, c'est juste mon imagination qui fait des siennes…

* * *

/Son imagination ou…/

ENCORE TOI !

/ oui moi. /

Tu allais dire quoi ? Et puis t'es qui ?

/ Oh, personne d'important /

Homme ou femme ?

/ En quoi ça t'avancerais ?/

Bah pour commencer les lecteurs pourront imaginer…

/Hmf… pas faux./

Alors ?

/…/

Hey ! /

/…/

Qui pour qu'on demande a Moriarty de s'en occuper si la prochaine fois il nous refais ça ?

/Biiiip… Biiip… Biiip/

Grrrr.

* * *

Il le regarda avec intérêt.

- Dis.

John lui glissa un regard par en dessous.

- Déduis.

L'autre soupira

- Tu ne me donne pas assez de matière a travailler John.

- Pourtant tu semble réfléchir beaucoup ces derniers temps c'est donc que tu as quelque chose a élucider. Dis-moi quoi.

Sherlock planta ses yeux dans ce du médecin et siffla

- Déduis.

Il jeta un regard de travers au détective qui sut bien le lui rendre. Il l'observa, notant que Sherlock, même dans des habits « normaux » restait Sherlock.

- Ok, si je te dis, tu me dis.

- Trop risqué.

- Quoi ?

- Trop risqué.

- Non, mais je ne suis pas sourd, mais pourquoi c'est trop risqué ?

- Ca aussi.

- Sherlock…

- John.

- Tu me désespère.

- Toi aussi John.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se reconcentra sur le feu tandis que l'autre replongeait dans ses pensées. Il finit par pousser un gros soupir et se leva. Il devait faire un tour. Il pris son manteau et son écharpe. Et sortit, il marcha longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le froid le fasse pleurer. Il ne s'en rendit pas comte tout de suite, il passait de temps en temps sa main dans ses cheveux cendrés, un peu inquiet, pensif. Que ce passait-il ? Il avait la tête pleine de "Pourquoi ?" mais vide de toute réponses. Il était dans le parc à regarder le ciel quand il s'en rendit compte enfin. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et à dire vrai... peut-être que le froid n'était pas le seul à les avoir causées. Il prit son écharpe et s'essuya rageusement les yeux avant de se figer. Il baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas son écharpe ! Au lieu de la teinte noire et de la texture de laine, elle éait bleue et en cachemire... l'écharpe de Sherlock, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas fait attention, et il avait prit la sienne... Alors il leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois poussa un long soupir alors qu'une larme roulait encore et enroula l'echarpe sur son nez pour respirer un grand coup. Il murmura alors, la voix étouffée par le tissu.

- Putain d'écharpe...

* * *

Voilà ^^ j'espere que ça vous a plu ! :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Laisser la porte ouverte

Il resta là pendant de longues heures, lorsqu'il sortit de sa torpeur, il faisait nuit son portable vibrait dans sa poche. Sa messagerie était pleine de message. Sherlock. Il lui réclamait à tort et à travers son écharpe depuis une bonne heure... le menaçant de faire subir a l'appartement le pires dégâts possible humainement. Il s'empressa de lui répondre et de se diriger vers l'appartement. Il avait toujours un sourire plaqué sur le visage lorsqu'il rentra, les joues rougies par le froid. Il s'excusa brièvement en rendant l'écharpe a Sherlock qui la serra contre lui avant d'aller la ranger à sa place -chose rare- John fit semblant de ne rien voir lorsque le détective resta une minute en arrêt, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, caressant le cachemire bleu du bout des doigts. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, c'était SON écharpe...

Putain d'écharpe.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en vue de faire un thé, s'attendant à retrouver le résultats des menaces de Sherlock, mais à la place, il trouva deux sac en plastique : le repas.  
"- J'ai commandé italien, tonna le détective en réponse a ses pensées. Tu n'étais pas là et j'avais besoin de manger. "  
John se contenta de sourire et murmura :  
"- Merci Sherlock. "  
Le detective fronça les sourcils.  
"- Pourqu...  
- Pour ne pas avoir détruit l'appartement.  
- Ah. "  
Ils mangèrent -une fois n'est pas coutume- à une heure décente, dans le salon devant la télévision, devant une quelconque émission de tv-poubelle. Il écouta Sherlock corriger la présentatrice et se cala dans le canapé. Dix minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément. Sherlock hésita entre le secouer fermement pour le réveiller et le couvrir... Il décida de le laisser la simplement. Il éteignit la télévision et monta se coucher...

John se réveilla légèrement désorienté, il ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que du blanc pour commencer. Il sourit en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une simple couverture et il referma les yeux dans le but de se rendormi...  
"- N'y pense même pas John ! "  
Il se rassit en sursaut et se redressa. Il découvrit un Sherlock bougon, assis sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.  
"- Sh...  
- Je t'ai assez laissé dormir même trop alors ne t'avise pas de refermer un œil ! "  
John grommela un instant et se levant en soupirant. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla avant de redescendre prendre un rapide petit déjeuner sous le regard foudroyant de Sherlock. A peine avait-il fini sa tartine qu'il recevait en pleine tête son écharpe et son manteau alors que Sherlock descendait les escaliers.  
"- Lestrade nous a appelé tout à l'heure pour une nouvelle enquête. Dépêche-toi ! "  
Il enfila le tout et se précipita à sa suite. Après une demi-heure dans le taxi ou Sherlock trépignait d'impatience, ils arrivèrent enfin. John avait profité du voyage pour se réveiller complètement et un fait le frappa. Il s'est endormi hier soir, mais la couverture qu'il avait ce matin... Il jeta un regard surprit au détective qui l'ignora superbement en sortant du taxi. Lui laissant -bien sur- le soin de payer ce qu'il s'empressa de faire pour le suivre. Lorsqu'il le rejoint, il tournait déjà autours du cadavre. Ouvrant et fermant frénétiquement sa loupe de poche. Il sourit et interrogea le vieil homme en état de choc qui avait découvert le corps. Pas besoin d'insister, il ne savait rien. C'était un imbécile. Il essaya d'insister un minimum : Pour la forme. Mais il se rendit bien vite à l'évidence lorsque Sherlock les rejoint. Il arrêta ses questions, fourra les mains dans ses poches et attendit les déductions du détective. Décevant. Même pour John. C'était une simple histoire de règlement de comte... Un poste convoité et chipé au dernier moment. Une vengeance. Deux heures plus tard, on arrêtait la coupable qui donnait aussitôt les aveux... Vraiment décevant.  
Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, les travaux avaient déjà commencés mais il allait bien falloir quatre ou cinq mois avant que tout soit réparé. Le détective balança son manteau et son écharpe sur le fauteuil et John les ramassa pour les ranger, comme d'habitude. Il les accrocha au porte manteau, effleurant du bout des doigts le tissu de l'écharpe...

Putain d'écharpe.

Les plats d'Angelo arrivèrent rapidement, comme d'habitude. Ils semblaient juste sortit de la poêle. Une fois encore, le repas ce fit dans le silence, il n'y avait rien à dire. Juste après, John sortit, faisant attention a ne pas prendre la mauvaise cette fois et pria Sherlock de ne pas mettre le feu a la maison durant son absence. Il marcha longuement, tentant de se vider l'esprit, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le ramenait à penser à Sherlock. Il passa deux heures à marcher sans but et se retrouva dans un bar. Il y retrouva par hasard un vieil ami soldat, Jeff Andrew, avec qui il échangea des souvenirs communs.

John lui raconta comment il avait reçu une balle, et comment il avait réussit à se remettre, Jeff lui raconta comment il avait fait exploser une mine et comment il s'en sortait aujourd'hui. Après une ou deux bières, John lui proposa de le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui. Il poussa le fauteuil jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée et le salua, refusant respectueusement la proposition de rentrer boire un dernier verre. Il devait rentrer oui, mais pas là. Il reprit la route après un dernier au revoir et dès qu'il fut hors de vue il laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue mi-joie mi-peine.

Voir Jeff ainsi l'avait peiné, c'était un de ses meilleurs amis sur le champ et une fois il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il retrouva néanmoins le sourire, il n'était pas mort c'était déjà ça !  
Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à Baker Street et retrouva un Sherlock endormit -pensif aurait-il dit mais...- sur le canapé. Il était juste 22 h, il avait passé tant de temps dehors ! Il balança une buche dans les braises qui commençaient à faiblir. Il se prépara une tasse de thé et se posa devant le feu qui reprenait vie. Il resta pensif en observant les flammes. Sentant le sommeil l'étreindre, il posa la tasse vide dans l'évier et alors qu'il allait vers sa chambre, il remonta la couverture restée en boule dans un coin du canapé sur les épaules de Sherlock, priant pour qu'il dorme réellement. Ne lui lançant pas de réplique acérée pour lui faire noter l'idiotie de son geste, il en déduit qu'il dormait bel et bien. Il monta se coucher en silence mais laissa la porte ouverte, si Sherlock se réveillait, il ne se heurterait pas à une porte fermée.

En effet, lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était alourdit par une énorme masse dans son dos. Il n'osa d'abord pas bouger et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour observer les longs bras blancs qui entouraient son torse. Il hésita un moment, ce demandant si le détective était réveillé, écoutant attentivement, il se concentra sur sa respiration profonde et, après avoir noté mentalement de toujours laisser la porte ouverte, finit lui même par se rendormir.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans le lit. Il se leva et descendit, Sherlock était entrain de faire une quelconque expérience dans la cuisine, l'air extrêmement concentré. Il se fit un thé et prépara une tasse au détective, la posant à coté de lui en soupirant.  
"- Ne fait pas exploser la cuisine, il nous manque déjà une chambre... "  
Il grogna une réponse inintelligible et se reconcentra sur son expérience. John retourna se poser devant la télévision, il zappa un moment et fut rassuré de voir qu'au final, la moitié des chaines qui diffusaient des photos-montages avaient changé de refrain. Il posa un regard amusé sur le détective lorsqu'il vint s'affaler sur le sofa, il venait de faire un mauvais dosage et le tube à essai s'était brisé.  
"- Sherlock ?  
- John ?  
- Je sors, tu m'accompagne ?  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Pour prendre l'air ?  
- Pourquoi ? "  
Il soupira.  
"- Oui ou non ? "  
Sherlock souffla et se leva.  
"- Oui. "  
John se leva et -une fois n'est pas coutume- balança son manteau et son écharpe sur un Sherlock encore allongé sur le sofa. Il sourit en le voyant se relever en grommelant, et sortit sans vérifier s'il le suivait ou non, un air satisfait passa sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière lui. Il avait mis moins d'une minute pour le rejoindre. Il attendit qu'il arrive a sa hauteur cette fois-ci et ce dirigea vers le parc. Le détective ne dit pas un mot, et passa la plus part du temps à fusiller les gens qui les dévisageait dans la rue... Certainement rapport à leur pseudo-relation. John s'attendait à recevoir les appels de sa famille, à commencer par Harry. Elle ne raterait pas une si belle occasion de lui faire une remarque.


	5. Chapter 5 : Ferme les yeux

Il avait laissé son portable dans l'appartement, il avait passé la promenade muré dans un mutisme pensif, cela n'avait pas gêné Sherlock qui en avait profité pour évaluer la situation.  
Une fois rentré, l'incident du matin plus ou moins oublié, ils se sentaient tout les deux mieux. Peut-être une légère gène pour John, un détail qui lui tordait les entrailles. Un détail bleu, un détail doux, un détail qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Devant la patère, il était immobile, les doigts sur l'écharpe, il leva les yeux vers la porte de l'appartement, Sherlock ne l'avait pas vu, du moins, il l'espérait. Il posa rapidement son manteau et soupira. Un demi-sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'en entrant dans l'appartement il retrouvait le détective, égal à lui-même, recouché dans son canapé dans l'exacte position qu'il tenait quelques heures auparavant. Il prépara deux tasses de thé et en posa une sur la table basse, près de Sherlock. En passant près de lui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses boucles noires, comme un reflexe, il n'y fit pas attention et se rendit compte de son geste alors qu'il s'affalait dans son fauteuil, face à la cheminée. Il jeta une buche dans le feu qui commençait à faiblir. Il soupira en se callant entre les coussins, attendant une quelconque remarque de la part de son ami sur son geste déplacé mais il n'en fut rien. Il lui jeta un regard pour voir si la remarque n'était pas dissimulée dans un regard acéré... Non. Il n'avait pas bougé, il remarqua juste que le coin de sa bouche s'était légèrement haussé. Sur le visage de glace du détective, une petite pointe de douceur qui le fit fondre. Il reposa son regard sur les flammes et se laissa bercer par leur crépitement en replongeant dans ses pensées. Il finit par s'assoupir.

Une heure plus tard, un léger frisson lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Un léger sourire se materialisa lorsqu'il aperçut les deux iris bleu-vert glace en face des siens, il remarqua d'une voix légèrement enrouée.  
"- Alors je ne suis pas encore réveillé... "  
Les yeux en face de lui, au milieu de ce visage inhabituellement serein, papillonnèrent légèrement et les deux boutons de rose qui lui servait de lèvres laissèrent apparaitre les blanches dames qu'elles cachaient. Il esquissa un mouvement pour les attraper mais le visage chaleureux redevint froid et les pétales se refermèrent. Un grand vide se forma dans sa poitrine, non il ne rêvait pas, et ce n'était pas une chimère devant lui. John lui adressa une moue désolée et referma les yeux. Il ne sut jamais si du rêve ou de la réalité, le baiser qui suivit était issu. Une légère, très légère pression sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il replongeait dans l'inconscience. Une si légère pression, qu'il décida que celui-ci n'était qu'un fantasme.

Le temps passa lentement à Baker Street mais le rêve resta dans l'esprit de John, et quelque chose dans le comportement de Sherlock changea. Il était plus glacial, plus sombre, plus silencieux -si c'était possible- Il ne parlait déjà pas beaucoup, maintenant il ne parlait plus du tout, il paraissait tout le temps ailleurs, concentré et si John ne connaissait pas si bien Sherlock, il pourrait même le qualifier par moment de "rêveur".

/Rêveur hein.../  
Oh non encore celui la...  
/ Et ouais encore moi ! Et je t'ai manqué ? /  
A fond... Comment me passer de cette petite voix agaçante qui viens me déranger dans les moments les plus inattendus ? La prochaine fois que tu interviendras ce sera quand ils se...  
/ AH ! /  
Et m****...  
/ Je t'en prie finit ta phrase. Quand ils se.../  
Rien. Quand ils se rien !  
/Ouh la menteuse !/  
Bip... Bip... Bip...  
/Nooon... elle peux pas avoir fait ça ! Ya que moi qui peux faire ça ! /  
Bip... Bip...  
/Pfff... puisque c'est comme ça ! Biip... Bip... Bip.../  
On l'a eut s'te fois ! ^^ alors revenons en a notre reveur !  
Donc ! ...

Ce dernier mot le saisit, "rêveur"... son rêve... Il l'avait automatiquement classé dans la zone rêve mais... la sensation, cette sensation sur sa bouche, se gout, cette douceur... Cette image de Sherlock. Son imagination seule ne pouvait pas avoir créé cela. Lorsqu'il fit cette constations, il était dans le salon a feuilleter un magazine dans son fauteuil alors que le détective était -comme à son habitude- dans le sofa. Il remarqua un changement imperceptible dans ses yeux et se rendit compte que son incroyable impatience ne faisait pas rage alors que plus de 3 semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le dernier meurtre à résoudre. Il le fixa un instant, interloqué, anxieux. Les deux diamants clairs de ses yeux sortirent de leur transe pour croiser les deux lapis-lazulis de John. Un soupir, mais pas un mouvement.  
"- Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre. "  
Là, l'esprit du medecin se stoppa net, il ne sut plus quoi faire ou dire ou même penser. Il était vide... oui, c'est le mot : vide. Un long vertige le saisis, heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas levé, sinon il se serait retrouvé les fesses sur le sol avec ce même air idiot.  
"- Mais... Que... Qu-Quoi ? Mais j-je... "  
Ses balbutiement désordonnés et sans aucuns sens furent interrompus par la vibration du portable de Sherlock. John n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un mouvement et Sherlock ne le lâcha pas des yeux pour attraper son téléphone, puis il se releva pour répondre et lui tourna le dos en allant près de la fenêtre. Il écoutait attentivement la voix a travers le combiné en observant la rue, accentuant le discours de son interlocuteur de léger hochement de tête et de petites réponse monosyllabique telles que "hm-hm", "oui", "moui"... etc. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, John ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement qui fit légèrement sourire le détective. Ce dernier ce leva et lui jeta un regard amusé.  
"- Nous reprenons du service John, triple meurtre. "  
Il jeta un énième regard à son portable.  
"- Lestrade vient de l'envoyer l'adresse, en route ! "  
John mit un moment pour reprendre consistance et se força à reprendre ses esprits. Il se leva et eut juste le temps de rattraper l'objet circulaire qui fonçait en direction de son visage, il dut reculer légèrement pour ne pas recevoir... son manteau roulé en boule en pleine tête. Il grogna pour la forme et l'enfila rapidement en dévalant les escaliers pour suivre un Sherlock aux yeux lumineux d'excitation aux vues de la prochaine enquête sans doute... Un sourire très contagieux apparemment. Il se pencha sur lui une fois dans le taxi pour murmurer :  
"- Sherlock... ce sourire est indécent. "  
Ce dernier lui glissa un regard en coin assez enjoueur.  
"- Sais-tu au moins par quoi il est causé ? Et tu es mal placé pour dire ça. Tu t'es vu ? "  
Le médecin rit légèrement évitant sciemment de répondre a la première question, de peur d'avoir raison... ou de se tromper. Le voyage fut bref, un quart d'heure tout au plus... et encore. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant un flocon passer sous son nez. Il jeta un regard à Sherlock en s'attendant a le voir grimacer mais au contraire, ce dernier souriait doucement, et observait les jumeaux de ce flocon défiler sous ses yeux. L'un deux s'échoua sur les deux pétales de rose et sans réfléchir, John le recueillit sur l'index. Il l'observa un moment mais la glace fondit doucement sur son doigt, ne laissant plus qu'une fine pellicule d'eau qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard de l'ambigüité de son geste et décida de ne pas s'en formaliser, après tout, s'il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses déductions, ce n'était pas le moins du monde un geste déplacé... si ? Au vu de la réaction de Sherlock -c'est-à-dire visiblement inexistante- ça ne l'était pas. Les joues pâles de Sherlock prirent surement une teinte de plus mais John mis ceci sur le compte du froid. Ils avancèrent vers la scène de crime alors qu'un manteau blanc recouvrait le monde et l'air serein de Sherlock enveloppait de chaleur le petit cœur du militaire.  
Les trois victimes ont été retrouvées devant les portes d'un entrepôt désaffecté. Deux des victimes était des femmes et la troisième était un homme. Une femme de 25 ans, Alexia Voloskiev, employée comme serveuse dans un petit bar perdu de Londres, une jeune fille de 18 ans, Gabrielle Andrews, étudiante a Oxford avec un grand avenir, et son père, Mark Andrews, banquier. Le père et la fille étaient sacrement amochés. Alors que la troisième semblait simplement assoupie. Tout laissait à croire qu'Alexia avait tué le banquier à cause d'un refus de prêt et que sa fille étant témoin elle l'avait elle aussi assassinée. Ils avaient tout deux été éventré et leurs entrailles reposaient ça et là autours deux...seule la chaire avait été entaillé, ils étaient morts d'une hémorragie, ils auraient pu survivre. Elle se serait ensuite donné la mort par regret en s'égorgeant. C'est du moins la théorie qu'Anderson exposa a tout le monde et qui fut bien évidement réfutée par Sherlock. Il se pencha près de la jeune fille et lui ferma les yeux alors qu'une larme perlait encore le long de sa joue. Un geste qui frappa tout le monde. C'était la première fois que le détective se montrait si "humain". Presque aussitôt tout les regards revinrent sur John qui s'appliqua à y répondre par des regards aussi glacials que possible. Après quelques minutes, Sherlock mettait fin au malaise en se redressant soudainement.  
"- Où est celui qui vous a signalé le meurtre Lestrade ?  
- Au poste...  
- Avez-vous inspecté l'entrepôt ?  
Le DI parut un instant désorienté.  
- Je... euh. Non. je n'ai pas...  
- Et bien ! Qu'attendez-vous ?  
- M-mais... "  
Il soupira et fit un geste a deux de ses hommes qui entrèrent dans le hangar, la nuit était noire et les spots qui éclairaient la scène donnait un air fantomatique a ceux qui en faisait partie. Cela ajoutait aussi une touche paisible, le sang des victimes était recouvert par une fine pellicule blanche, qui prenait une teinte plus douce et rosée. Personne ne couvrit les victimes car tout le monde savait que Sherlock avait déjà résolue l'affaire et cette impression de repos pour les morts allégeait l'esprit de tout le monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes revenaient, il y a un autre corps à l'intérieur. Une femme, une balle dans la tête et pas d'arme a proximité. Et pourtant c'était elle la meurtrière et non Alexia. C'était Madame Andrews, Julia Andrews. Après quelques recherches approfondies, on découvrit qu'Alexia était la maitresse de Mark, Gabrielle avait décidé de quitter ses études pour partir à l'étranger et vivre d'art, auprès de sa petite amie : Angela Solen. Julia avait tout découvert d'un coup et à l'aide de son amant Tom Pardish, elle avait orchestrée la mise en scène des corps. Ce dernier ne savait pas qu'elle n'assumerait pas ses actes et mettrait fin a sa vie alors il avait récupéré l'arme et était partit avertir la police "comme prévu". Sherlock soupira en murmurant à John.  
"- Cette histoire ne vaut qu'un petit 6...  
- C'est presque 7.  
- Oui mais 6 n'est pas 7. "  
John lui fit un air surpris sur-joué.  
"- Non ? Quelle révélation Sherlock ! Sans toi, je serais mort idiot... "  
Un sourire narquois éclaira le visage du détective mais John le devança.  
- Oui je sais : " Mais tu ES un idiot John".  
Après un regard appuyé Sherlock ajouta.  
"- Pas tant que ça puisque tu es assez intelligent pour te rendre compte seul de cette évidence."

John lui lança une bourrade alors qu'ils s'éloignait de la scène de crime. Ils décidèrent sans se concerter de marcher jusqu'à la maison, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un pont et un instant, John observa les eaux gelées du lac où se reflétaient les fines étoiles et la Lune. Ronde et lumineuse. Son regards fut attiré par celui du détective, il se retourna vers lui et sourit, il lui rendit. John posa sa main sur l'écharpe avec un demi-sourire en la fixant. Cette écharpe mettait magnifiquement son teint et ses yeux en valeur avec le noir tranchant de ses yeux.  
Putain d'écharpe.  
Un gloussement s'échappa alors qu'il faisait glisser le cachemire sous ses doigts et il se retourna pour reprendre la route. Sherlock resta en suspens un instant et ce décida à le rejoindre après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au spectacle qu'admirait quelques secondes plus tôt John. Une fois a l'appartement, toujours aucun mot. Ils montèrent se coucher et s'endormir face à face, un léger sourire entendu sur les lèvres, les yeux alourdis de fatigue mais brillants d'émotions. John ferma les yeux le premier. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appartement était silencieux. Aucun bruit, juste deux respirations profondes et endormies. Enfin un peu de repos.


End file.
